biomesoplentyfandomcom-20200213-history
Alps
The Alps consist of a single mountainous landmass, specifically the base and the highest, flattest part of the area. The upper-middle region of the mountain generally (though not always) consists of an Alps Foothills subbiome, which is an entirely different location in itself. Description The lower part of the Alps generally consists of a very steep upwards incline. The very bottom tends to display a few features from neighboring biomes, with stone and snow eventually replacing them as the elevation increases. With regard to the peaks, there are deep layers of snow with no features whatsoever save for occasional puddles of water. Occasionally, features of Alps Foothills biomes may generate on or near peaks, resulting in the rare appearance of a Fir Tree or Spring Water. The Alps soar much higher than the cloud layer, at around y=200, though they are flat on the top. It is a cold biome, water will freeze, and it has snow instead of rain. Natural Hazards The Alps are, of course, incredibly high. Even falling from a peak to the foothills - about two fifths of the total fall - can prove to be deadly. Caves can also be hidden by snow, causing you to fall in if you dig below the snow layer. Vegetation There is no vegetation in this biome, other than subterranean fungi. Mobs & NPCs Passive mobs don't spawn in the Alps biome itself, but may spawn in the Alps Foothills and find their way up the mountain. These mobs are primarily Llamas, but sheep can occasionally be found. Hostile mobs spawn all over the Alps at night. Survival The Alps biome is a relatively tough biome to survive in. With little to no food sources, and wood being tough to find (trees may grow naturally in the foothills, but once you chop them, they're hard to regrow), the Alps are certainly not a good place to live unless you come prepared. The Alps (of course) are topped by a thick layer of snow. Under the snow is the actual mountain, composed of stone. Small/medium caves can be found, but the only ore you are likely to find is coal (due to the altitude, it will also spawn in very small quantities around 2-5 per vein.). If an Alps Foothills biome generated, you may be able to find some wood from Fir Trees. Small pools of Spring Water may also spawn under the snow or in tiny caves. The Alps themselves completely lack a food source, but food can be taken from the sheep that occasionally spawn on the foothills. Zombies will also drop Rotten Flesh, so gather them up if you need some extra food. Mechanics The primary mechanics of the Alps include its cold weather and generally inhospitable gameplay style. A unique mechanic common to high-altitude biomes is the lack of ores, which is caused by the incredible height of the biome. The presence of Spring Water, which is the rarest liquid in the Overworld, makes up for this severe disadvantage. Changelog Trivia *In real life, the European Alps are one of the great mountain range systems of Europe. The highest peaks of the Alps are higher than 4,000 meters (the highest peak is the Mont Blanc or Monte Bianco with its 4,810 meters high). * There is also a mountain range in New Zealand called the Southern Alps, because of the resemblance to the European Alps. It was the filming location of the Misty Mountains scene from the live-action film adaptation of Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. *Some other biomes can be as high or almost as high (crag, mesa) as the alps biome, though are not covered with snow. *The Biome ID before 1.8 was 173 *The original appearance of the Alps consisted of a massive landmass crowned by trees and a thin layer of snow. A more recent appearance had thicker snow, and lacked trees. As of the most recent update, the Alps are generally no longer flat; They are more dynamic in height, and tend to have an Alps Foothills biome, yielding a decent supply of wood. *Due to the regeneration effect caused by the spring water, it is possible to survive nearly anything by simply staying in the water. Gallery Current Imagealp.png 2017-01-23_19.40.35.png|Majestic Alps at dusk 2017-03-24_18.40.52_2.png|The (rather beautiful) Alps, as viewed by a player using the elytra. Note: Some of the terrain is not loaded in the picture. Shaders are used. KceledestinAlpsGP.PNG|A view from the top of the Alps in Survival Mode; Shaders are used. 2017-10-28_21.01.57.png|At the peak of the alps. Shaders used. 2017-10-28_20.55.50.png|Hot spring water pool at sundown. Old Alps4.png|A global view of the peak of the Alps Alps2.png|The biome as seen from the top Alps1.png|An Alps biome with a Steppe Alps.png|The Alps Biome as shown in the BOP official forum post 2013-10-20_13.32.59.png|A chateau on an Alps mountain (Note: not naturally generated) Category:Biomes Category:Emerald Biomes Category:Mountain Category:Uncommon Category:Scattered pools Category:Hot pools Category:Hot Desert Category:Hot Swamp